The present invention relates to swimming instruction devices and, more particularly, to a swimming instruction device in the form of a kickboard.
In the past, many different forms of swimming instruction have been available depending upon the swimmer's ability. These have ranged from the most basic type of training for beginners usually involving personalized instruction in the classroom and in the water, to self-help instructional materials in the form of books and pamphlets on swimming and related exercises, to the use of various devices such as kickboards, weights, and other resistance means for use in the water to aid in building strength particularly for those involved in competitive swimming. However, a real need has remained for swimmers who wish to practice the techniques they have learned from reading or in the classroom.
In particular, it is common for a swimmer to be instructed in various strokes and breathing techniques to later be practiced in the water. These strokes and breathing techniques can be taught both in the classroom and in the pool by means of individualized instruction, and they can also be learned by reading one or more of the books or pamphlets available on swimming instruction, but it is difficult if not impossible for the swimmer to later recall all of the details of such instruction when it is desired to practice the strokes and breathing in the water at a point subsequent to receiving such instruction. As a result, the advancement of the swimmer in learning the various strokes and breathing techniques has been impeded by the absence of suitable swimming instruction devices.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a swimming instruction device capable of being used by the swimmer in the water for the purpose of reviewing swimming instructions during a practice session.